Right or wrong its love
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Casey loves Derek but she thinks he is to much like her father. Derek Loves Casey but dosn't want to admit it Casey is upset and Derek wants to hold her she learns he won't leave and he realizes it's ok to love her Dasey.
1. I can't love him I love her

I don't own Life with Derek

Casey POV

Casey looked at the phone. Her father had just anounced to her over the phone that he wasn't going to be able to make it. Why did this suprise her it shouldn't for he was never around. She felt tears glide down her face. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"What" She snapped tears now liberly streaking her face.

"Spacey it's time for dinner." Derek steppped in the door way but when he saw the tears on Casey's cheeks he quickly turned around and left. Shutting the door behind him.

Casey glared at the door. Derek and tears she gave a bitter laugh before getting off the bed. She know she had fellings for her step brother one's that were wrong but she also knew that her love for him would never hold him to her Becuse she could never hold her own father to her. How could she ever hope to have Derek's love when the two men were so much alike.

She sat down at her desk and pulled out a peice of paper. Starting to let her feelings pour out on the paper.

He left

I cried

I vowed

to never

love again

is it wrong

is it right

I won't

fall

in love

with him

for it

is wrong

he is

to much

like him

I can't love him

for I have

been disapointed

by men in the past

men like him.

She looked at the paper letting her tears splash on it. She stared at the tear stained paper for a minuet before crushing it in a ball and throwing it in the trash. She was just closing her door behind her to go to dinnner she took a look behind her one more time at her crummbled dreams.

Derek's POV

He stoood outside her door. He knocked on it. He heard her yell "What".

He opened her door sticking his head in "Spacey time for dinner" He froze in the doorway he noticed the tears that were pouring down her face.

He quickly backed out the door and shut it behind him what happened to make her cry why was she crying this time. He couldn't stand to see her cry becuse tears made him want to take her in his arms something he couldn't allow him self to do becuse he couldn't allow him self to fall in love with his stepsister. Oh who was he kidding he was already in love with her.

How could he tell her how could he make her understand. He sat down trying to put his feeling into a song.

I love her

but can never tell her

I watch her smile

I watch her cry

I can't stand her tears

they make me freeze

to see the tears

shimmer in her beautiful eyes

for I love her but I can't tell her.

He stared at the words on the paper before quickly going down to dinnner he noticed Casey was sitting across from him tear stains still on her cheeks. She turned to her sister and he could see the tears glising in her eyes.

"Lizzie Dad can't make it"

He watched as a single tear slide down her face and wanted to take her into his arms. he reached across the table and brushed the tear away. She froze. He froze. and they stared at eachother.

A/N I hope you like don't worry not a one shot there will be more Dasey goodness. please review.


	2. His touch her pain

I don't own Life with Derek

Casey POV

As she turned away from Lizzie a tear slide down her face and before she know it Derek had reached out and brushed it away with the pad of his thumb She froze. He froze. and they stared into eachothers eyes. The table was silant She jumped out of her chair and rushed up the stairs her mind was in a jumble of Why's and How's . She rushed into Her room slamming the door She pulled out another peice of paper and started to franticly write for if she didn't get her feelings down she would explode.

When he touches

me I shiver

My heart melts

my mind screams

I want to stay

I want to Run

if only

I could

love him

if only

he loved

me

but never to be

I don't deserve love

Oh how I wish

He would love me

or that I would not love him

She crummbled up the paper and tossed it once more into the trash can along with the other one. As it hit the edge of the can it tipped over spilling out the contents onto the floor. She quickly picked up everything not noticing that the two paper balls had rolled under her desk. She layed down on her bed and fell into a resless sleep.

Derek's POV

When she had ran he had sat frozen in his seat the silance suffocating him He quickly went to he door and lightly knocked on it when he didn't get an answer he gently pushed her door open and saw her asleep on her bed. He walked into the room and looked down at her sleeping form a slight smile gracing his lips. It was then that he noticed that there were two peices of paper on her floor. He quickly picked them up and smoothed them out. After he read both peices of paper he was shocked. He quickly pocketed the papers and went into his room.

He sat down at his desk and slipped the paper out of his pocket he placed them in a drewer of his desk them started to compose a new song a song about her about the pain she must be feeling.

She dosn't trust

but how could blame her

For she is always the one that is hurt

but in me she can trust this I swear

for I will for ever protect her

For I love her and if he can't see

the amazing girl he let grow up with out him

then thats his loss but I woun't let her

believe her self worthless

becuse to me she is my soul and she will be taken

care of forever I will love her and He

the one that throw her away

he is the worthless one.

He gathered up all four peices of paper the two he wrote and the two she wrote and then walked to her room he gently laid the four peices of paper beside her and bent down to kiss her forehead. When his lips made contact with her forhead She seemed to shift closer to him He smiled as he walked out of the room hoping that when she woke up she would understand what he was trying to say to her.

A/N Thanks for the review please review and tell me if you like it thank you.


	3. he loves her she wants to belive

I don't own Life with Derek

Casey's POV

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned over her eyes landed on the paper sitting on the bed she leaned over and picked them up She quickly scanned through them realizing that the first two were the poams she had written which confused her becuse she was sure that she had thrown away she picked up the other two pieces of paper and silantly read them she froze as she read what was on the paper. Her heart started to beat rapidly. He couldn't be saying what she thought he was saying could he becuse all though there was no signiture on the paper she would know his hand writeing anywere. Tears pooled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks she got up off the bed clutching the paper to her she walked down the hall to his room. She stood frozen at his door not sure of what to do next.

She brought her hand up and then quickly took it down. Finally she took a deep breath and rapped on the door. The next thing she knew the door was being opened and she was staring into his face. She wordlessly held out the papers to him silantly asking him to confirm what she had read.

He pulled her into the room and over to the bed he sat her down and sat next to her. he put his arms around her and buried his face in her hair.

"Derek What did the poams mean" She asked in a timid voice not wanting to get her hopes up.

"The mean Casey that I think I'm falling in love with you and I hate to see you cry." He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

" I need time to think" She got off the bed but not before giving him one more hug. She went back to her room and pulled out one more peice of paper and started to write

Is this all a dream

Can this really be true

or is fate just playing a trick on me

will I wake up on my bed

realizing that thought it was the best dream

it was still a dream

and if this is realty can it last

oh please let it last.

She folded the poam and knew what she had to do.

Derek's POV

After he layed the poams next to her he went back to his room he couldn't concentrate on anything he tried to lisen to music but all that did was give him a head ache he had been sitting in his room for two hours thinking when he heard a knock on his door he got up. When he opened the door he was suprised to find Casey on the other side and to see that more tears had been running down her cheeks.

He pulled her into the room and over to the bed placing his arms around her he just couldn't resist burying his face in her sweet smelling hair But what got him was when she asked her question when he pulled away and looked into her eyes he could see the tears and uncertintly swimming there. He wanted to kiss her but he also didn't want her to run. he was suprised but not totally unperpared when she had told him she needed time to think.

He watched her walk out of the door and sighed if only he could convince her that his love was true that he wouldn't break her heart.

He sat down Heavily down in his seat and started to write.

Why can't she belive

Why can't she see

That for her I will

Wear my heart on my sleeve

that I have a heart out there too

I love her

I want

to hold her

She is the only girl that I want to hold

the only girl that I want to kiss

if only she would belive

in me

in us

in love

Just as he was finishing he heard a light knock on his door he turned and saw Casey gently push the half open door all the way open.

"I don't think I love you Derek I know I love you" All he could do was smile

A/NThanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter and yes there will be more this certinly isn't the end of the Dasey story so please review


End file.
